The traitorous heir
by ReaderChris
Summary: It was all wrong, it wasn't supposed to be like that. Tsunayoshi, her brother, should have become Decimo. He shouldn't have left Vongola, he shouldn't have killed their mother. AU! Strong Tsuna!
1. Once he was beloved family

**The traitorous heir**

Summary: It was all wrong, it wasn't supposed to be like that. Tsunayoshi, her brother, should have become Decimo, he shouldn't have left Vongola, he shouldn't have killed their Mother. AU!

Warnings: OOC!Tsuna, I mean really _out of character_; OC!Character(s); Grammar errors; **AU!****; **more serious take on the mafia world

* * *

_Chapter one: Once he was beloved family_

* * *

Dull blue eyes looked around the dark corridor, her steps echoing painfully loud. She could practically hear Reborn scolding her; 'You're moving like an drunk oaf, make your steps lighter,_lighter_'.

As she came before a mahogany colored door, she gulped hard down, it was an exact replica from the doors in the Vongola Mansion. The girl enclosed a dainty hand around the doorknob, her intuition blaring in her head, but she, for once, ignored it. She _needed_ do to it.

With a deep breath pushed she the door open.

Her whole body froze at the sight before her, a sight she knew, saw so often and it still felt like a dive in ice cold water.

In the room were some men in suits, lying on the ground, red blotches around them.

Dead, dead,_death__._

Her eyes trailed to the center of the room, not stopping even when_she knew_ what she will see.

Dull, lifeless, brown eyes stared at her. The once so joyful, so lively, so kind, pretty eyes, where now empty brown dots. Mouth open in a silent scream, so defenseless, so vulnerable.

Why? Why?!_Why!_

She looked up, an outstretched hand still holding the smoking gun. A breath left the girl, brown eyes, _so like hers_. She violently_flinched__, _when they turned to her, brown eyes, the eyes she once loved so much, so much.

They mocked her, half hidden behind spiky brown hair, _the __mocked her_, taunted.

_"__Ni-chan! Ni-chan play with me!" A young, oh so young, innocent voice shouted in her head._

_A small sigh was heard, "My dear imoto, I'm sorry but I'm busy, another time" He spoke gently, so gently, so deceitful kind. If only she knew, if she just knew what would happen._

_If only she knew._

Ienobu's eyes shot open and she fought for breath. A dream, only a dream, nothing more, nothing less. She brought a trembling hand to her face and wiped away the sweat.

_She will not forgive him.__ He will pay!_

A groan left her as she sat up, her dirty blonde hair falling in her face, which reminded her that she really needed to cut it. Her gaze shifted to the side and she sighed as the numbers 6:20 glared brightly at her. Well, now it would be useless to go back to sleeping.

With a gloomy air around her stood she up and dressed for the day, a simple shirt with black pants. She always went for functionality then fashion.

She brushed her blonde waist length hair, her blue eyes, that she inherited from her grandfather from her father's side, reflected in the mirror.

The girl was happy that she looked more like her father than her mother or_that man__._ Because if she had the same eyes like them; she would never again look in a mirror.

On her way around the maze like corridors of the Vongola Mansion, thought she back on that dream,_memory__._ It was not the first time she dreamed about that day, but the last time she dreamed about it was years ago and she thought she put it behind her. It didn't seem like it, the wounds were still as raw as on the first day.

The worst was that she didn't even know _why_he did it. Her mother was an innocent soul who couldn't hurt a fly, _he_ was a kind person. So why, why did he do it?

She squawked as she crashed into something hard.

"Look were you're walking, brat" A voice growled at her and she smiled sheepishly at the older man.

"Sorry Xanxus" She apologized, not fearing one of the most violent man of the underground world, she grew up with him and practically saw him as an honorary older brother, well maybe not brother, but a cousin. He was family, even if he had a bad temper.

The scared man snorted and moved along, Ienobu followed him.

"Wait! Xanxus what are you doing here?" She asked him, easily keeping up with his long strides.

"The old geezer called me her" He answered, the adopted son of Vongola Nono glanced at the small girl. "I think it would interest you too" Xanxus added, something glinting in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked him but he already turned around. Ignoring her completely, as his face set in an annoyed mask.

The successor candidate huffed, but followed the assassin quietly, intrigued about what Nono wanted, that it would even bring Xanxus to meet him. It was a known fact that the relationship between father and son was strained at best.

As they were on the door she looked up nervously to Xanxus.

"Is it really ok, if I come with you?"

Xanxus, like expected, ignored her and opened the door without knocking, stepping into the spacious office.

"Ah, Xanxus, we were waiting for you" The older man behind the desk spoke, smiling kindly. His smiled dimmed as he noticed the tag-along.

"And together with Ienobu-chan" He said.

Ienobu bowed. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but Xanxus said that it would be of interest to me" She said as she stood up straight, noticing Reborn and her father in the room.

The Vongola boss turned to his son, which prompted said son to snort.

"Tch, she has a right to know. It will bring nothing to cuddle her" He said gratingly as he settled down on the couch, jamming his feet on the coffee table.

Reborn, who's appearance was that of a teenager, shifted his head to cover his eyes. Her father just sighed tiredly and sat down on the couch opposite of Xanxus'.

"I see" The boss spoke and nodded to his successor, which she took as an affirmation to remains here and sat down besides Xanxus, looking expectantly at the adults.

"It's about Tsunayoshi" The Vongola head began and Ienobu tensed, shooting up to her feet.

"_What!?_" She hissed out, her eyes flashing orange. The adults remained unimpressed and a hand on her shoulder threw her back on the couch.

"Calm the fuck down" The Varia leader spoke gruff.

Nono sighed, not even trying to admonish Xanxu's language "As you know after that day he left Vongola and pretty much vanished from our radar. There were small movements from his side that we picked up, but nothing drastic or of consequences of us. It seemed like he left the mafia world for good."

The sixteen year old balled her hands on her knees. Memories she would rather forget flashed before her eyes.

"Now we have solid evidence that he didn't left the mafia, but built up a group, residing in-"

"What kind of group?" Xanxus interrupted harshly.

"A group of very special Individuals. I would say that it's a new Mafia famiglia, but I'm not sure if that's really what Tsunayoshi planned, there are called _Innominato_" He explained, and Ienobu blinked why are they called _Nameless_?

"Apparently they don't call themselves anything, so people began to call them that" The older man explained further, sensing the girls confusion. "Which only strengthen the believe that it's not a mafia famiglia Tsunayoshi built himself but maybe something different." He trailed off, lost in thought for a moment but shook his head seconds later.

"Well, back to the point. Tsunayoshi currently resides in Japan"

Ienobu narrowed her eyes, Japan? In her home country?

"He is registered as student in Namimori's University" Timotheo stated further.

"Namimori?" Ienobu asked aloud, the name sounding familiar.

"It's a neutral mafia city in Japan, it's the core of the mafia world in Asia." Reborn explained patiently to her, which was surprisingly. Reborn didn't do patient.

"Well and good, but what does it bring us?" She demanded _her patience_ ending.

"There is the possibility that Tsuna plans a revolt against Vongola" Her father said, face grim, staring at the coffee table.

Xanxus snorted. "Don't tell me you really believe that, the trash wouldn't do that"

"That's what you believe, but we too didn't thought that he would kill his own mother and betray Vongola didn't we?" Reborn added irritated, not caring how Ienobu flinched or Iemitsu tensed.

The Varia boss glared at the former arcobaleon.

"Xanxus! Reborn! Enough" Nono admonished sternly "I must say that I agree with Reborn, we have no idea what that boy is thinking and I'm afraid we should be prepared for anything" He said calmer, was that nervousness that flashed in his eyes?

"When Tsunayoshi left and we didn't pick up any activity from his site, I must admit that we were a bit lenient with him, not searching actively for him" He glanced shortly at Iemitsu. "And now it's going back to bite us."

Ienobu's thoughts were a mess. "B-but he wouldn't go against the Vongola, that's pure suicide" She spoke aloud.

Nono smiled softly at her. "Yes, normally such a little group like that of Tsunayoshi would have been no problem. However, Tsunayoshi has many inside information. Significant information. He was, like yourself, a candidate for the boss position, a favorite even. As such he has many information that could turn to dangerous weapons against us, he knows the inner work of Vongola and how charming he was had he many dealings with our allies, like the chiavarone famiglia and many others." At the end of his speech turned his face grim.

"We don't know what kind of goal Tsunayoshi aims, and that's what dangerous. Tsunayoshi is without a question someone we need to threat with caution. A born leader and talented fighter. And it makes our allies restless that we let him just do what he wants. Letting someone roam free who turned traitor."

"Get to the point, not everybody has so much free time as you" Xanxus growled sounding annoyed, but Ienobu, just for a small moment, saw something like worry flashing before his eyes. Not worry for them, but for _him_. Even if there was an age gap between Xanxus and _him_. They where good friends, something that surprised many, they were like brothers. Their bond stronger than the one she had with Xanxus.

"I wanted the Varia to go to Japan and mediate with Tsunayoshi. Killing him would just anger his _friends _and at the moment we have no idea what their real strength is, or how much influence they had outside the circle of Vongola."

"Wait,Wait Wait!" The blonde girl rushed out as she stood up. "You want to _negotiate_ with that murder?!" She asked disbelieving and it was only the presence of the others that stopped her from screaming.

For a moment blared her intuition and she watched as her boss evaded her eyes in _guilt__?_

Something in her snapped.

"Let me go to Japan" She said suddenly, her eyes burning it her dying will.

"Nobu-chan" She heard her father say, but she paid no attention to him, only concentrating on the man she saw as a grandfather.

"Why?" He asked her calmly back and she knew she couldn't say what she wanted to say.

"Namimori is a mafia city, I and my guardians could learn many things there. Not to mention that I always wanted to visit my birth country" She stated.

There was silence for a moment, till a barking laughter tore into it. Xanxus seemed to find the situation amusing.

"Do you want revenge that much?" Nono asked her, looking old.

"He killed my mother, and men of Vongola. If I'm not allowed to kill him than I want answers" She didn't need the permission of Nono to kill him, at the first change she get, she will make him pay.

"I see" The current boss said and exchanged a glance with Reborn.

"Then I congratulate you to your admission to Namimori-High" He told her, looking somewhat pained. Ienobu, for once, didn't care.

[ 1]

Xanxus stared after the girl as she left the office with her father, then turned back to _his father__._

"There was something more between you and Tsuna, wasn't there?" He demanded, somehow sounding soft despite the gruffness of his voice

"What do you mean, Xanxus?" The old man asked him.

"Don't play innocent. Traitors have a short live, but you let him go" He drawled, narrowing his eyes.

"Xanxus, that has nothing to do with you" Reborn warned.

"What? Playing loyal lap-dog, arcobaleno trash!?" He replied angrily, glaring at the Hitman. "Don't tell me you,_you _who knew Tsuna best, believe this shit?" He grumbled. "There is something more. I never liked you and I never liked the way you handled things." He said to the Vongola boss. "Tsunayoshi was a sniveling pacifist, he wouldn't kill someone without a reason, he hadn't it it him and it's only a question of time when it will all come out and the Varia will not be part of the sinking ship"

He stated and stormed out of the office, his hand twitching to bash something, preferable his vice's head.

[ 1 ]

"Boss?" A gray haired man called, observing his silent leader who stared thoughtfully at the sky.

"Vongola moved" He spoke a bit hesitantly, walking up to his boss "They sent Vongola Decimo and her Guardians. Well that's if you trust Pineapple-head." He murmured softly, he never liked the former vendicare prisoner.

The brown haired man remained for a moment silent.

"That was expected" He answered at least "It doesn't matter" He spoke with finality.

A soft breeze flowed across the rooftop and orange eyes flashed behind brown tresses.

* * *

Author Note:

* * *

Well, don't expect me to update fast, it was just a plot bunnies that hopped around in my head. It's actually more of a small experiment as it's the first time that I will work with OC Character.

Romance will not play a big role, only if people really want it, can I include some scenes but it won't be the main point. I try to write it with a more serious take on the mafia world of the Reborn-verse, but I'm not sure if that will be really the direction it will be going to.

Also, English is not my first language, so I apologize for the grammarl errors.

Thoughts, Critic, wishes, opinions, reviews are always welcomed with open arms.


	2. And so it begins

**The traitorous heir**

Summary: It was all wrong, it wasn't supposed to be like that. Tsunayoshi, her brother, should have become Decimo, he shouldn't have left Vongola, he shouldn't have killed their Mother. AU! Strong Tsuna!

Warnings: OOC!Tsuna; OC!Character(s); Grammar errors; **AU!; **more serious take on the mafia world

Author Note: There will be no pairings with Tsuna.

* * *

_Chapter two: And so it begins_

* * *

Namimori was a strange city, at first glance and really only on the first glance, seemed it like a normal city. In the past, years ago, was it just that, a normal city.

Now it was anything but normal.

The first indication, to an individual with two healthy eyes, may be the lax airport regulations, none of the airport employees cared if you had a dose of deathly poison in your pocket or if you have a functional rocket launcher on your back, hell, even explosives are allowed.

They will just friendly remind you to not use it in neutral places and pay for every damage it causes. On a good day, they will even point you to the perfect places to kill time, literally.

The second and most obvious to the simple everyday man, would be the many and many shady people that walked around the city. It would be of no surprise if most of them are on wanted posters around the world. So, it really shouldn't come to a surprise if the nice man from next door, who cared lovingly for his plants in his garden and can tell the best jokes, has highly efficient torture instruments in his garage for which he cared just as lovingly, not to mention that his highly enjoyable jokes came from his not so enjoyable torture sessions. People tell the obscurest things when they were on the threshold between life and death.

Still, for all that Namimori was open for everybody, many tourist just made a high curve around it, quenched from the aura of utter madness and lunacy that came from the city in a constant nauseous wave.

The lucky and not so lucky tourist that made it to the city, were either having the time of their lives or have mourning family members around their bed in the psychiatric ward. It was a 50/50 chance.

However, the hard seasoned mafiosi and freelance criminals just feel absolutely at home. It's the wet dream of every commonsensical mafioso to spent some time in Namimori. It was a must, right after visiting the Vongola Mansion and getting kicked out for trespassing.

Namimori was a city_ from criminals for criminals_, so being the highly efficient criminal magnet it was, was it only a question of time till various governments send their 'law and order' agents to check out the place. Well, they didn't come far, to put it mildly. That didn't mean that they weren't welcome,

no,

no,

no!

_Everybody_ was welcome in Namimori, as long as they play by the rules of Namimori.

One of the most important rules were the ones to regulate the conflicts of the different mafia groups. The first three were practically holy:

_-1. Unregistered fights, battles, murder attempts (etc.) are prohibited. Fights between adversary mafia members are only allowed if they're registered in the ROMS-Office (Regulation Of Mafia Related Subjects Office) and if the involved participants give their consent. Exception to this case are the voices of the bosses, they can give a consent or refusal in the places of their subordinates. The thought of the bosses overrides the ones of the members. Unapproved fight are dealt with strict severity. The rules apply to all organizations, not only the mafia. _

_-2. If uninvolved are wounded, maimed, killed (etc.) in a conflict, then it's within the right of the police to interfere and adequately punish them or bring them before the court of the city. _

_-3. Battles, of all kinds (even approved ones) are strictly prohibited in the grounds that are deemed neutral by the law of Namimori. Under this category fall: _

_-3.2 Third street, the shopping district and all other grocery stores _

_-3.3 Educational Institutes (School, University, Library, Kindergarten etc.) _

_-3.4 The offices of the Mafia Groups, Cults, Syndicates (etc.)  
_

_-3.5 Sleeping quarters _

_For information over exceptions for this cases please call the ROMS – Hotline._

_(This regulations apply to all organizations, groups (etc.) staying in Namimori, not only the mafia.)_

[ [ 2 ] ]

Ienobu stretched herself, happy to be out of the cramped plane. Not only weren't they allowed to fly with the private jet of the Vongola, they were required to fly in the second class of a cheap airline.

Apparently, Reborn wanted to teach her modesty. That was mean, he knew exactly that she knew that not everybody had the luxury she had. She realized it and cherished it, she was always mindful with her things and always tried not to buy unnecessary things.

So really, it was unfair of Reborn to let her and her guardians fly like that.

The sixteen-year-old girl couldn't help but clench her hands on her sides. She was in Japan, in Namimori, she was just a small step of her goal away. It was now five years ago. How did he change? Did he change? Did he regret it? What did he think of her? Of Vongola? Did he grow any stronger? What were his plans? How should she proceed?

A bubbly voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ah! Haru is really happy to be in Japan!" The black-haired girl spoke, bouncing in happiness on her toes as her face radiated with excitement. Ienobu chuckled, forgetting all about the gloomy thoughts she had before. Haru Miura was a half-Japanese, with her father being from Japan and her mother from Romania.

"Tch, I don't see what's so great about Japan" A voice spoke darkly and Haru turned around angrily, glaring at the cloud guardian.

"Hahi! Don't be so negative!" The girl admonished.

Kensuke Mochida just glared moodily at her, he was generally always in a bad mood but the closed space of the cramped plane with the many people did not really help him at all.

Ienobu held onto the believe that he was actually happy to be in the country. Then opposites to her, he was not only born in this country but spent most of his childhood here, but maybe after the 'family drama of the Mochida's' as the incident was called, could she understand that he hadn't the best thoughts about Japan. So in the end she didn't know if he was happy or not, but that's the kind of person he was. A cloud that one could and would never catch.

"Don't mind him, Mochi-chan is just shy!" A monotonous voice commented and this time it was Kensuke who turned around angrily.

"Why you little...!" He threatened, moving his hand to the sword on his hip. Why he was allowed to bring it along on the plane, Ienobu didn't know. It was either the killing aura the sword fighter gave off when someone tried to touch his sword or maybe Reborn just took pity in the black-haired teen and blackmailed the airport employees.

"Kensuke, don't cause a scene. You know he just baits you" Bless Lancia, ever the reasonable, always knowing when to interfere. Radiating with the strength of a sun.

Kensuke, happy with having someone he could rant on turned to the twenty-year-old. Insults leaving his mouths like the growls of a berserk dog.

"It was a long flight" A voice commented on her side and Ienobu turned her head to the side. "It's a miracle that no fight broke out on the plane." Basil remarked quietly, holding a sleeping I-pin in his arms. The ten-year-old girl was clearly exhausted and actually tried to mediate her stress and excitement away. It didn't really help as it made her just sleepy.

"Mochi-chan is like a chihuahua, all barking but not useful" Fran commented in his usual monotone voice, making Haru giggle at the comparison and like expected glared 'Mochi-chan' a glare that promised death and pain.

Ienobu sweat-dropped. "Yeah, a miracle" She murmured. The teasing mist never went along with the moody cloud. She was just happy that the rest of her friends were more down to earth.

Unnoticed by them all, watched an amused illusionist the little group.

"Kufufufu, so Fran really joined them, how interesting" He murmured softly, his smirk like smile only widened as he noticed Lancia. Plans were already forming in his mind, not caring that it will displease_ his boss. _Tsunayoshi didn't need to know, didn't he? The Vongola Decimo needed a grand welcoming, it was only right.

For a moment shivered the future boss of Vongola, a bad feeling overcoming her. Was it really a good idea to come here?

[ [ 2 ] ]

In the lecture-hall of Namimori University sat a young brown haired man surrounded by criminals of the underworld.

Namimori was a strange place and Nami-Dai -as the University was affectionate called- fitted right in. It wasn't really that different from a normal University, no fighting in the building, eating and drinking was prohibited in the lap-rooms, the fees were just as high, and so one. Of course there were some rather drastic differences to normal Universities. Like how most of the students were mafia members and of course the particular seminars that were offered. Hacking, the production of high efficient poison, introduction to the history of the mafia, fighting courses, the financial structure of the underworld or how to impersonate a FBI-agent, to name a few.

Still the young brown haired man didn't chose any of these special seminars, he was currently sitting in a course about psychology. The man with the wild, spiky hair tensed for a short second and relaxed a beat later as _mist_ swam before his eyes.

"Mukuro" He breathed out in a whisper and closed his eyes as the illusionist sucked him into his mind-scape.

"Couldn't you just call me by phone?" He asked, the _you-know-like-normal-people_ was left unsaid but heavily implied. The rustling of leaves stole his attention to the peaceful scenery. Green grass, colorful trees and a blue sky that enveloped it all. A harmonic clearing that betrayed the twisted mind of Rokudo Mukuro but maybe it was exactly this contrast that just undermined the bordering insanity of the illusionist.

"Kufufu" A voice chuckled darkly. "That would have been kind of bring, don't you think so Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Said male suppressed the rolling of his eyes at the dramatics of the mist user, not surprised as the blue haired man slowly materialized before him.

"Please come to the point. I have a lecture to listen to and I don't want to fail my exams" He said in a soft and steady voice.

"What a quaint lie" The illusionist stated. "I thought it would interest you, if I told you that _Vongola Decimo _and her guardians are here" Mukuro replied, gauging the reaction of the other, unsurprised to see no change in the expression of the other but still somewhat disappointed. He always enjoyed it when the _weak side_ of Tsunayoshi came to light.

"Why should that interest me?" Tsunayoshi asked back in the same unchanging voice of before.

"She is your sister and blood is thicker than water, isn't it?" He retorted, his voice sounding as amused as his face looked. "Her guardians are now complete" He tacked on offhanded without waiting for a reply. "Apparently she managed to make Fran join" Mukurou sounded for a moment almost wistful.

"Fran?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Is he of a problem to you?"

Mukurou laughed aloud a chilling smile which had nothing to do with happiness.

"Of course not" He scoffed, feeling insulted by the mere idea. "The is no stronger illusionist than me." He stated not with arrogance but knowledge.

"Even the former arcobaleno Viper?" The brown haired man inquired after a moment of silence.

"Why such questions, Tsunayoshi-kun?" He asked as he walked to the other, coming to a halt before the former Vongola. He looked down at the shorter male.

"Wasn't the reason you chose me because I'm the best?" He asked with a fake hurt tone, holding a hand to his chest in a mocking move.

"You're the one who began, not me" The sky flame holder defended himself without raising his voice, not all intimidated by his comrade, having long ago gotten used to the dramatic flare of the former prisoner.

"He is stronger than my dear Chrome, that's for sure, and he has the talent to overcome that mist arcobaleno" He said, content in the personal space of the other.

Tsunayoshi sighed.

"I see, well, if that's all, can you send me back to my lecture?" He requested dryly. "I don't want to-"

"fail your exams" Mukuro ended for him dully, sounding a bit exasperated. Mist began to form around them and Tsunayoshi blinked as he was back in the lecture-hall, no one noticed his short unconscious.

He stared at his notes, his face betraying nothing of the emotions he was feeling inside or maybe the man really just didn't feel anything at all.

[ 2 ]

Ienobu blinked at the big two story house. It will be the first time that she would live alone, well of course together with her friend but without her father, Reborn and the rest of Vongola.

When she was about to open the door with a slight giddy feeling, it opened seemingly from alone and she felt how her guardians tensed behind her.

She didn't know if she should felt relieved or frightened as the smirking face of the number one hitman stared at her. With her emotions in turmoil did she that at what she was best, being dotty.

"Kyiiie!" She shrieked, flailing her hands, tripping backward and thankfully getting caught by Lancia before she could hit the ground.

"Reborn-dono, what are you doing here?" Basil asked respectful in Japanese.

The hitman didn't answer right away, staring with obvious amusement at the future Vongola boss as she tried to calm down her racing heart.

"Do I need a reason?" He asked them with a chilly smirk, moving to the side to let them trough.

The former arcobaleno remained in the background as the group scattered around the place. The only noteworthy thing was that Mochida went immediately to a bedroom, shutting the door close behind him. It would become a problem if the boy became lost in his own past and neglects his duty as the cloud guardian.

Speaking of past, he caught the eye of Ienobu and jerked his head to the kitchen, signaling that he wanted to speak with her alone.

Seated in the kitchen, Reborn stared blankly at the girl who shifted somewhat guiltily on her chair opposites from him.

"Doesn't...doesn't Nono-ojisan trust me?" Ienobu asked quietly.

Reborn tilted his fedora down, shadowing some part of his face. "That's not it, he's worried about you" He explained short.

The blonde glared at him. "I'm sixteen and I'm not that weak. I can look after myself" She defended herself.

The hitman sighed soundless. "That's not what he's worried about. It's your obsession about your brother. " He spoke. "It's not healthy" He added almost absently.

"_Don't call him my brother!" _She yelled out springing to her feet and glared, _really glared_, at him with a poisonous gaze.

Reborn stared dispassionate back and Ienobu's expression faltered. Heavily, she fell back on the chair, looking tired and moments before crying. The knowledge that her brother was in the same city she was, left her in an emotional strain.

"Are you saying.." She began in a whisper, staring at the shiny surface of the table. "..that I should just _forget_ about it? To forgive... and forget... that... that he killed _my mother_?"

Her eyes blazed and she looked up at the blank, dark eyes of the other. How can he stay so calm? That man was once his student; shouldn't he feel indignantly that he betrayed them like that? That he killed? That he lied to them the whole time?

"Dotty-Nobu" Reborn began in an unreadable voice, using that annoying childhood-nickname people gave her at school. "A mafia boss should always stay calm and analyze the situation."

The girl crossed her arm petulantly. "That's not the kind of mafia boss I want to be" _He_ always stayed calm. She isn't like _him_, she won't become like _him_.

[ 2 ]

_He_ was currently sipping peacefully on his coffee, staring at his computer screen in thought.

"Trade 6" He murmured softly, a relative new mafia group which wants to form an alliance with the Vongola. "Russian, huh?" He narrowed his eyes, scanning the information. That sounded like trouble.

"Hey, Tsuna" A voice greeted him as the door opened. A man with short black hair and smiling face entered the office.

"You know, it's not healthy sitting all day before the computer" The man commented, walking to his friend.

Tsuna sighed softly. "I know, trust me, I know "He whispered softly as he took a short break and massaged his forehead. Yamamoto Takeshi's cheerful smile dimmed and he stared worriedly at his friend.

"Are you alright? Maybe you should take a break" He offered, knowing how stubborn his friend can get.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, it's alright. What do you think of Trade 6?" The brown haired man suddenly changed the topic.

The tall Japanese scratched his head. "That new family from Russia? I heard they were pretty talented in the intimidation department, and ruthless" He added. "Are they making problems?" He asked, moving his hand to the shoulder strap that held his sword.

Tsuna shook his head. "At the moment not, but they want to join up with Vongola and what's a better present than the head of the turned traitor Decimo candidate" He stated with a small smile and Yamamoto frowned but chose not to say anything.

"I'll have Hibari's men observing them, that should be enough" Tsunayoshi decided after a moment of silence and shot a last glance at the bright screen.

"Where is Hayato?" He then asked as he stood up, suppressing a wince as his joints cracked.

Yamamoto laughed, eyes shining with amusement "He went to pick up Lambo from school" He beamed cheerfully.

"Eh? How did it come to that?" Tsuna asked lightly. Gokudera transformed in the presence of the ten year old to a peeved child, they usually didn't get along. That he chose to pick up Lambo, was surprising if not a miracle.

Yamamoto rubbed his head, his eyes twinkling in amusement "Well, you see it began with a bet..." He began as they walked out off the office.

* * *

*Chapter End*

* * *

Nami-Dai : Namimori Daigaku : Namimori University

* * *

Author Note²: Like I said at the beginning, there wil be no pairings with Tsuna. I don't have anything against it but it would destroy the balance that I try to make.

For those who are wondering about the name Ienobu. Ienobu is actually a boy's name and it's the name of the shogun who came after Tokugawa Tsunayoshi. I thought it would be a fresh breath of air from names like Tsunami, Tsunahime etc. and because Ienobu isn't a female version of Tsuna, I didn't want to give her a name that resembled Tsuna's.

Thoughts, Critic, wishes, opinions, reviews are always welcomed with open arms.


End file.
